OverLoved
by FrancieskaMarion
Summary: Annabeth disappeared five years ago. What will happen when she comes back after all that time... to find Percy engaged? Read And Reveiw!
1. Thinking of you

**I changed this chapter up because i decided i didn't want annabeth to come this early in the stroy. more of percys life without her first... **

**Last time i checked, Im a girl, and i have all my hair. So i must not be Rick Riordan and there for won none of the Percy Jackson books...  
**

Percy looked at the girl laying next to him. Her long bronze arms were wrapped around his waist. She was beautiful. Her caramel hair cascaded down her shoulders.. The light from the TV

reflected on her beautiful brown eyes. He was lucky to have her. But he didn't feel that way. The one he really wanted to be laying there had disappeared five years ago. He missed her so

much. Her blond curly hair and stormy gray eyes were imprinted in his memory. The way she could wear whatever she wanted and she would always look beautiful. The way she called him

seaweed brain. The way she was the only person who could make him say the way he really felt. Sure, he loved Stacie, but he wasn't in love with her.

"Yawwwnnn" Stacie yawned beside him.

"Oh I'm tired" She said stretching her arms above her head.

"You going to bed?" He asked.

"I think so. You?" She said standing up.

"I'll be up in a couple minutes" He said thinking about Annabeth.

"Ok" she said as she walked up the stairs to the bed room they shared.

"Oh an Percy?" She said stopping.

"Yeah?" he asked looking over at her.

"I love you" She said sweetly.

He just winked. Plain and simple. She looked a little disappointed, but walked up the rest of the stairs.

Percy got up and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and poured a glass of water. Water always helped him think.

He walked over to the bookshelf that held all the pictures. There was one of him and Annabeth buried in the back because Stacie wasn't to fond of Annabeth.

"She's dead Percy, she might have been your girlfriend back at camp. But know I'm your fiancée!" Stacie was a daughter of Aphrodite.

He reached back a grabbed it out of its hiding space. Annabeth was sitting next to him by the campfire. Her head on his shoulder. He was kissing the top her head.

He tried not to cry. But he really couldn't help it. She was the only girl he really ever loved.

He put the picture back in the (not so) secret hiding place and walked up the stairs. He opened the door of their room to see Stacie sleeping peacefully on the bed.

He had always imagined that would be Annabeth sleeping there. Their bed, their house, their life.

He walked back down the stairs and looked out the window into the night sky. He wondered if maybe, just maybe, she was still out there.

He sat on the couch after that and just thought about her, something he'd been doing a lot lately although he couldn't figure out why.

He pulled out his phone to see what time it was, when it struck him why he had been thinking about Annabeth.

The clock said it was 1 am, on March 30. Annabeths birthday.

He looked back out to the night sky.

"Happy Birthday Annabeth" He whispered, hoping that she was out there somewhere.

**Good? Bad? Okkay so I know march 30 isnt her real birthday.. but i couldnt find the real one! so if anyone knows it please tell me and i'll fix it! **

**Oh and if look right below this writing? There an adorable little green button. It's soo cute! you just wanna poke don't you?? Go on you know you want too!!  
**


	2. Bad Breakfat, Teenage Dolphins and Her

**Hola! I have a Spanish test tomorrow which I should be studying for… but I thought if I put hola that would be good enough… on with the show!**

He woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. His neck hurt since he had fallen asleep on the couch. He got up and pulled the blanket off of him and looked into the kitchen to see his fiancé in an apron. Cooking. He thought he was dreaming, Stacie? Cooking? That was like hearing Mr. D get his name right.

"Ummm, what's the special occasion?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"Does there have to be a special occasion for me to cook for my future husband?" She said blinking her big, brown eyes.

"It's just a little unusual is all!" He said laughing.

"Well here you go" She said giving him a plate. It didn't look all that appetizing. The toast was burnt, the eggs were extremely dry, the bacon was still pink and hash browns had some weird yellow sticky stuff on them.

He looked at the clock on the wall, an hour till work.

"Oh look at the time! I'm going to be late!" He said grabbing a coat from the rack.

"But you haven't ate!" Stacie said disapprovingly.

"I'll get a bite at McDonalds" He yelled walking out the door.

* * *

The weather was nice for spring. The sun was bright and the flowers were all blooming. He got his keys out if his pocket, and realized he had forgotten to change. Luckily, he was a marine biologist, which meant he worked in a wetsuit all day at the Atlantis Marine World Aquarium.

So this is the part where Annabeth, were she here right now, would say "How the hell did a seaweed brain like you make it through college?"

The truth is, not even seaweed brain himself knew the answer to that one.

Anyway, he got the keys out and unlocked the door to his Cadillac (see, there are perks to being the hero of the world).

He stopped at McDonalds because he was hungry, and ate on the way to work.

* * *

The sun was even brighter then before when he stepped out of his car. He walked inside "Atlantis" and into the employee lockers. He got his wet suit on and looked at his agenda for the day. Dolphin shows, all day. Dolphins were the stuck up cheerleaders in the high school world of the sea. It was never much fun to work with them. They got mad at you if you didn't show off their good side, they wouldn't do tricks if you didn't introduce them correctly, they wouldn't even wake up before the were bathed. The list just goes on and on. And for that, Percy was very unhappy.

"Hey man, what's with the face?" Said his best friend (except Grover, and Nico, and Annabeth… ok scratch the best friend thing). Said his best brother, Aaron.

"I got dolphin duty" Percy said in a whiney tone of voice that Annabeth would have laughed at. There he goes again, thinking about Annabeth.

"Ohh. Tough break man." Aaron said zipping the back of his wetsuit.

"Don't I know it" He said as he trudged of to endure the horror of teenage dolphins.

* * *

It was 5 o clock, Percy had just finished the last show of the day and was taking off his wet suit. He walked out of the office, when someone caught his eye.

She was about 5"7 with golden hair, and gray eyes.

She looked exactly like Annabeth, Percy was tempted to run over to her. But It couldn't be. Annabeth was dead. Wasn't she?


	3. Frozen

**Oh! Yay! Field trip tomorrow! Were going to the GRAM and there's an exhibit of Greek Art =D Yay!!! Haha… So I don't own the Percy Jackson books…. Here we go!!! **

Percy closed the door behind me. There was Stacie sitting on the couch in leggings and a tight

tank top watching Desperate Housewives. Her favorite show.

"I'm home!" He said from the kitchen.

"Hey Babe!" She said back keeping her eyes intently on the TV.

"Where are we going to eat tonight?" He asked. They weren't much for eating in on account neither of them could cook more then microwave dinners and peanut butter sandwiches.

"Lets go to San Chez" She said. Percy hesitated, that was Annabeths favorite restaurant. He hadn't been there since she had disappeared. 'Maybe It will bring me some closer,' He thought to himself.

"Umm. Sure" He said. "I'm going to go change real quick."

He raced up the stairs and walked into their room.

About an hour later he was showered and dressed in a nice shirt, jeans and nikes.

"Percy! Lets go! I'm hungry!" Stacie yelled from downstairs.

"coming!" He yelled back as he ran down the stairs.

"Here." She said throwing him his coat. As she walked out the door and got into the Cadillac.

* * *

Luckily Stacie had thought ahead and reserved seats because when they got there it was packed.

"Wow. I never remember it being this packed when me and Annabeth came here" Percy said sitting down.

"Really Percy? She's dead. We don't need to talk about her.

"Sorry" He said looking down.

* * *

Annabeth chase got out of the taxi she had ridden down to San Chez. She hadn't ate anything except bread and green beans for about five years. What better way to celebrate freedom then to come to her favorite restaurant?

What she really wanted to do was go see Percy, but she didn't know where he lived. She had checked all the usual places he had been when was alive. At the aquarium, for student training. But he wasn't there. She had tried to get into Olympus, but it was all automatic after the war against the titans. And the man who had kidnapped her stole her pass.

So, she decided to eat. Tomorrow she would go to camp to find out what had happened in her absence.

Luckily, they had room for her even though the place was packed. She couldn't help but think of Percy.

"Hello mam" Said the waiter looking at her weirdly. She didn't take offense to this as she was wearing a tattered old night cotton smock. But it's not like she had time to change when she was escaping. She was lucky she was even able to afford to eat here. But luckily the man who had kidnapped her left his wallet out in the front hall of the house. She might have happened to accidentally grab it…

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He said.

"Sprite would be wonderful" She said. She hadn't had sprite in five years.

"Ok, it'll be right out." He said.

"Thank you" She said as he walked off. She looked around about her. It was so good to be out of that dungy old house. It was moldy and smelly. She wondered why she wasn't more distressed by being kidnapped by one of Kronos servants. Even though he was dead, he still had them.

The atmosphere of the restaurant was happy. 'Maybe it's a holiday' she thought to herself. Until she saw the calendar, the next day to be crossed off was March 30. Her birthday.

"Oh my gods" she whispered to herself. "I'm 26!"

She smiled a little to herself, then something caught her eye.

Over by the bay windows that over looked Central Park, was a man with sea green eyes.

She almost jumped out of her seat and ran to him. But then she saw the person he was with. She had Carmel hair the was tied up in a bun, On her left had ring finger, was a diamond ring.

"Oh my gods" She said to herself. "He's married. He's completely forgotten me!"

That's when the tears came. She wanted to run, but it was like she was frozen in that spot as she watched him dive in to kiss her.

**Oh snap! Haha. Ok, if you don't review. I'll get my hit team to track you down. You don't want to be captured by sam the ninja!! **


	4. I haven't

**Demigod21- I used march 30 cause its my birthday too!! =D Ekk!! How cool is that?? We could be like, long lost twins!! Haha **

Percy pulled back from the kiss.

"Aww Percy" Stacie said, batting her lashes.

He smiled back, but he felt weird. Like someone was staring at him. He looked over to the other side of the restaurant to see someone he thought he would never see again. It wasn't like the girl at the aquarium. There was no guessing. It couldn't be anybody else but her. Her golden curls weren't bouncy like they always used to be. They were dead. Her stormy gray eyes were flooded with tears.

'Oh My Gods! Had she seen him kiss Stacie?' He thought to himself.

She had a ragged cotton smock. But she still looked beautiful. Their eyes locked.

Annabeth jumped out of her chair and ran for the door.

'I lost her once, I'm not loosing her again.' He thought to himself as he jumped out of his seat and ran after her.

"Percy! Where the hell do you think your going?" Stacie yelled back at him. She sounded angry, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now.

He saw her as she dashed outside.

"Annabeth!!" He yelled once he was outside. But he was to late, he saw her legs slip into the taxi that was waiting by the curb.

"No, no, not again" He whispered to himself as he started crying.

* * *

He had been out there for a good ten minutes when Stacie came out. She was fuming.

"Percy! What the hell was that all about? You ditched me!" She yelled.

He looked down, he was soaking wet. He looked up to the sky and for the first time realized in was raining.

"Sorry" he murmured.

"Yeah you better be!" She yelled as they walked back in.

* * *

'How could he do that! Did he just forget me?' Annabeth said to herself as the taxi let her out. She was still crying. It hurt to much not to. He had gotten married, and not to her. He loved her! Didn't he?

Suddenly she was standing in Central Park. She walked over to one of the fountains and threw and gold drachma into the water.

"Oh goddess Iris, accept my offering" She said through her tears.

"Camp half blood, Chiron"

She waited as the fuzzy image began to show of a centaur.

He looked at her, and fell over.

"Chiron! Are you ok?" she said starting to laugh a little.

"Annabeth? Is that really you?" He said shocked.

"Yes, it is." She said.

"Oh my gods. I never thought we would see you again!" He said to her.

"I know.." she said looking away in thought.

"Oh! You have to tell Percy!" Chiron said.

She just started to cry again at the sound of his name.

"Annabeth My dear! What's wrong?" He said startled.

"I already saw Percy, he's married!" She wailed. A lot of people looked at her. But this kind of thing was normal in NY.

"No, no, no. He's just engaged." Chiron said in a soft voice, trying to get Annabeth to stop crying.

"Really?" She perked up a little.

"Yes!" He said.

"Well.. Maybe I should talk to him. I just ran away last time." She said thinking about it.

"Yes, I think he would like that a lot!" He said as e gave Annabeth the address to Percy's (and Stacie's) house.

"Ok, here I go!" She said nervously.

"Good luck dear!" He said "Oh and when your done, come visit!"

"Will do!" She said as she hopped in a taxi.

* * *

Five minutes later she was standing at the door step of a small, blue house.

'Maybe I shouldn't do this, maybe he has moved on…' She thought as she stepped back.

"But I haven't" She said to herself as stepped up and knocked on the door.

**Ohhh! Clif hanger. Your just dying to read the next chapter! Aren't you? Well you can't unless you review!!! Mwahaha!! **


	5. Back in my arms

**Ok. First off, I-set-my-pants-on-fire? Coolest. Username. Ever. Just thought I'd let ya know ;) Second off.. I had a lock in yesterday and I've only gotten 5 hours of sleep today.. So if my writings bad. I'm sorry! **

Percy sat upstairs in his study. He was just sitting there, thinking of what that must of looked like to Annabeth. Why couldn't she just see that he still loved her!? He had never even loved Stacie. Why was he even marrying her? He couldn't even remember. It was an impulse thing. ADHD people have a lot of those.

"Percy!!" Stacie yelled from down the stairs. She was mad, since he had ditched her at the restaurant. But she sounded ever madder, if that was possible.

"Percy! Get your butt down here!" She yelled as he opened the door of his study and walked down the stairs.

"Yes?" He said in a depressed tone of voice.

"What the hell is this?" She said holding of the picture of him and Annabeth. Damn, he thought, ok maybe hiding it behind the other photos wasn't the best idea.

"Um, it's a picture of me and Annabeth." He said.

"Well what is it doing in our picture shelf?" She said glaring at him with eyes that looked like they were about to shoot lasers.

"Annabeth is my best friend!" He said louder. "I think I'm aloud to have a picture of her!"

"Well you at least could have told me!" She yelled.

"Well see why I didn't! You get mad over her! Your so stupid!" He said back trying not to yell.

"Well she was stupid and got herself killed. So I don't want a picture of her and you when your marrying me!" Stacie yelled.

"Stacie! I'm not even sure I want to marry you anymore! You're the stupid one! Annabeths gone, it's not like she's going to steal me!" He yelled back, nobody insults Annabeth in front of Percy Jackson. "And she's not stupid! She's a daughter of Athena!"

He yelled back. Wow, great comeback.

"I don't care. And why wouldn't you want to marry me?! I'm way better then her!" She yelled back.

"No your not!!" Percy yelled, missing Annabeth.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. You can come up when your ready to apologize." she said smugly as she walked up the stairs.

Percy collapsed on the couch crying.

* * *

Percy woke up to the sound of faint knocking.

He got off the couch and looked at the clock remembering the fight.

'Why don't I just leave?' he thought to himself. The clock said it was 11:30.

Whoever was at the door knocked again.

He walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened the door.

He took a breath when he saw what was there.

There, standing on his doorstep. Was Annabeth Chase.

He almost started crying.

He looked around for anything else. He thought of the time he saw her at the resteraunt, how she had run out. He wasn't letting her this time. So he did the first thing he could think of (see ADHD, impulse?).

He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

**Ohh!! Another cliff hanger!! Mwahaha. I'm evil aren't I? And guess what?? **

**You don't the next chapter untill theres a bunch of reviews for me to read!! **

**Hahaha. I can see you just dying in your seat there. To bad for you!! =D **


	6. A story and Smiles

**I just woke up from a five hour nap and it felt ****amazing!! **

**Soo sorry the short chapter but I really didn't know what else to put in. And I was really tired. This ones longer though!! **

_**Disclaimer: **_**if I owned the PJO series. I would not be writing a Fanfic. I would be out at the mall shopping. **

She waited for the door to open. When it did, Percy's mouth dropped and his eyes opened in shock. She didn't know what to say, she probably should have thought this out a bit better. But apparently Percy had it all covered. He bent down and pulled her in, and kissed her.

It was amazing. It was the first time she had smiled that begin, well a really long time.

He pulled back and looked at her. They just stood there, her in his arms, for about ten minutes.

"Umm, do you want to come in?" Percy asked.

"That'd be great." She said as he took her hand and closed the door behind them.

Percy lead her the living room and they both sat on the couch.

"Do you want some water or something?" Percy asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, please" Annabeth said as Percy got up and went to the kitchen,

What could she say?

"Here you go" He said handing her the glass of water.

"Thanks" She said downing the water in a minute.

"So where have you been?" Percy asked, he'd been waiting for the answer for five years now.

"Well, I'll tell you but. But please don't interrupt, it's hard enough telling it once without repeating myself." She said.

"Ok, I won't" He said looking at her.

"Well, I was looking at a job for building a new house. I had gotten in a taxi, to ride to the site where they wanted it built. The driver started driving way off route. I didn't know what was happening till it was too late." She said looking off into the distance.

"We drove up to this beat up old house in the middle of nowhere. The driver and some other guy pulled me out of the back and tied my feet and arms together and gagged me. They dragged me into the house where another guy was waiting. He told me how I was here because it was all my fault that Luke had overpowered Kronos. They locked me in this room upstairs and only fed me once or twice a week." She said. Looking at her Percy could tell, he ankles were like sticks, so were her legs. She looked like she was only about fifty pounds.

"They kept me up there for five years, I never got to go outside or anything. I was handcuffed to the water heater, so I couldn't move. I kept praying that I would get out, and then one day I got my chance." She looked like she was ready to cry.

"I was to weak to make anymore escape attempts by that point, I could barely walk. So they assumed that if they left me alone I couldn't do anything. They all left to go do some demigod hunting. 'To get some company for you!' they had told me. So once they left I took one of the bobby pins that had fallen out of my hair and picked the lock on the door. I ran down stairs and had no idea how to get out. It was like a maze in there, I finally found the front room where the door to outside was. I looked around for anything that may be useful, and saw the master bedroom. I ran in there and found my dagger and the guys wallet." She was crying now. Percy put his arm around her.

"So, I unlocked the front door and ran for the woods. It was hard, I was so weak it took me three days to get into town, and I was only about ten miles from New York." She said leaning on his chest. "I was to afraid to take a taxi, I couldn't help thinking it might have been them."

"And then I came here" She said looking up at him. " And that's where I've been"

Her eyes were flooded with tears by now, so he just held her until she could talk again.

"I've missed you so much" He said kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I missed you too" She said kissing him.

They stayed there and talked until they were so tired they couldn't anymore. Annabeth had fallen asleep on his chest. He laid her down on the couch and walked over to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket. He threw it over her, she looked so peaceful in her sleep.

"Goodnight Annabeth" He said as he kissed her forehead. "And happy birthday"

He walked over to the recliner and for the first time in a long time, fell asleep smiling.

**Oh the fluff!! =D Ok so I didn't put a cliffhanger this time because you guys were starting to get violent. And I enjoy being alive! Lol**

**But you still have to review to what happens with Stacie!!! **

**So review. Now. Or my hit crew will come find you. **


	7. Andy develops a crush

**I find it really, really funny that when your sending a message on here.. It says. **

**Send PMs. I laughed at that for like five minutes. =DD lol. And thanks for the awesome reviews!! You guys rock! If you ever come to Pentwater MI?? I'll give a cookie =DD Ok and lastly? I'm having horrible writers block so I might change this chapter later. If I do I'll defiantly tell you!! **

Annabeths eyes fluttered open. She smelt bacon. She stood up, and almost fell over because she was still so weak. She looked over to where the smell was coming from. She saw Percy in the kitchen, cooking bacon.

"Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Oh! Your up!" He said smiling back at her. She couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah" She said walking over to the table where he was cooking. "Since when do you cook?" She asked.

"Umm, I don't. I thought I'd try but. We should probably just go out to breakfast. Unless you like black bacon and rubbery eggs!" He said looking down at the oven where the breakfast he had attempted to make for her lay in ruins.

"Sounds good" She said laughing at the fail.

"Okay. Lets go before we burn the house down" He said grabbing his coat.

"Before you burn the house down, seaweed brain." She said smiling. He smiled back, just because she had called him seaweed brain.

"Do you want a coat?" He asked.

"Do you have one that would fit me?" She asked.

"Yeah, here." He said handing her Stacie's gray pea coat.

"Will she gat mad?" Annabeth said looking at Percy.

"Probably" He said shrugging.

"Ok" She said putting it on.

"That's right Stacie I got your man and your coat" She said as Percy put his arm around her and they walked out to the car. Percy started laughing at the truth.

* * *

"Percy, can we go to Olympus?" Annabeth asked as they walked the mall where they had had a wonderful breakfast at IHOP and had bought clothes for Annabeth so she no longer had to wear that old cotton nightgown. She now had jeans, a American Eagle T-shirt, ballet flats and a north face sweatshirt on (along with Stacies jacket which she had kept on just to make her mad).

"You haven't gone there yet?" He said taking her hand as they walked across the perking lot.

"No, I couldn't they have it all automated now" She said. "I lost my key card"

"Sure!" He said as they got in the Cadillac.

"What does it look like?" She asked, thinking of all the plans she had for it.

"It looks ok, the buildings you had built are still there, but that was only about five right?" He said trying to get on to the highway.

"Yeah, did they get a new architect?" She asked.

"Umm, yeah. But your mom helped out a lot." He said trying to read the names of the roads to see where he should turn.

"Oh, how's you mom?" she asked changing the subject. She didn't like the idea of anyone else sculpting Olympus.

"Good, we should go see her. She would be thrilled to see you, she hates Stacie." He said relaxing now that he could tell where he was.

"Why?" She asked curious, not that she was unhappy about that face Sally liked her more.

"She thinks she to conceited, which she is" He said laughing.

"Isn't she going to be mad when your not there?" She asked, not really caring.

"Probably" he said. Then right on queue, Don't Cha by the pussy cat dolls came blaring from his phone.

"Umm.." Annabeth said to his ring tone.

"Stacie set it" He said looking down embarrassed.

"Hello?" He said putting it up to his ear.

"Hey babe where are you?" She said sweetly.

"Umm, I had to run to Olympus. Urgent business." He said.

"Oh, well listen I'm really sorry about last night. She was you best friend, I guess I don't mind if you have the picture" She said. She wanted something.

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend but thanks for understanding." He said back.

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"Soon, I have someone I want you to see" Percy said smiling at Annabeth.

"Wow?" She said curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see. I got to go. See you tonight!" He said.

"Bye, Love you" She said seductively.

"Yupp" He said back.

Annabeth was cracking up in the passenger seat.

"Could you hear her?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. She's not the quietest person" She said.

"I know.." He said smiling back. "Should we stop at my moms first? It's right the street"

"Sure.." She said.

* * *

They parked in the drive way at Percy's moms.

"Lets go!" Percy said as he lead Annabeth to the front door.

Percy knocked. The door opened a little and a little boys voice answered.

"Hello?" It asked.

"Andy!" Percy said as the little boy swung the door open and jumped into Percy's arms.

"Is mom home?" He asked.

"She's taking a nap with Brea. I have to be quiet." He said putting is finger over his lip.

"Ok, will you tell her to call me when she gets up?" He asked.

"Yes." Andy said seriously.

"Ok, I have to go. I'll see you later buddy." He said as he set Andy on the ground and rustled his hair.

"Percy? Who's she?" Andy said staring at Annabeth.

"This is Annabeth" Percy said putting his arm around her.

"She's pretty" He said shyly.

"Thank you" Annabeth said smiling.

"Ok remember to tell mom!" Percy said closing the door.

"Bye Annabeth!" Andy yelled before walking back into the living room.

"Sure, he says buy to you, but not his big brother." Percy said laughing.

"Oh! That's your little brother?" She said smiling.

"Yeah and Brea's my little sister." He said.

"Ohh! That's soo cute!" Annabeth said getting back into the car.

"Yeah, yeah" he said embarrassed.

"Can we go to Olympus now?" She asked as they pulled out.

"Onward! To Olympus!" Percy said as they drove toward the empire state building.

**Ok. This chapter is.. Ok. Lol**

**But See that adorable little button right there?? \/\/\/ Please click it!!! **


	8. Apollo makes a bad Haiku

**Thanks for all the help!! I autcully got to antsy and didn't feel like waiting for people to review =DD I'm kinda just kind of winging it here! Hope you like it!! **

"Percy!" Said the man at the front desk, he looked familiar to Annabeth.

"Ahh guard duty Travis??" Percy asked waving to him.

"Wow, Perce, is that who I think it is?" He said staring at Annabeth. Suddenly Annabeth realized who it was. It was Travis Stoll.

"Travis?" She said.

"Where the hell have you been?" He said smiling walking up to her.

"Kidnapped.. The usual." She said hugging him.

"Since when are you the guard here?" She asked as he stepped back.

"It's how they punish demigods if their bad." He said pointing up as he said they.

"What'd you do this time?" She said laughing, imagining all the things the Stoll brothers had done at camp.

"Well, apparently taking you dads stuff isn't good" He said smiling.

"Only you Travis" She said joining.

"Well you two have fun up there! Say hi to my dad!" He said as they walked up to the elevator.

"Will do!" Percy said as the elevator door closed.

* * *

The doors opened before them. Annabeth gasped.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked looking around.

"That!" She pointed out at Olympus. Compared to the old Olympus this looked like the slums, and compared to what she had in mind? It looked like the sewer had overrun the slums. Well that's what it looked like to her.

"What happened?! Oh I have to get to work right now!" She said franticly.

"Annabeth! Shouldn't we go see your mom first?" He asked grabbing her shoulders before she ran off.

She stood there for a minute, debating whether she should go see her mother, or rebuild Olympus.

"Fine" She finally said following Percy over to the throne room.

As they reached the throne room Annabeth started to get nervous.

"Ready?" Percy asked about to open the giant doors Annabeth had built.

"Yes..?" She said more like a question then an answer.

He pushed open the giant white doors, and saw his dad, Hades, and Zeus immersed in an intense game of Apples to Apples, Apollo sprawled out on his throne, sleeping, with his Ipod in his ear, Hestia standing over the hearth, Aphrodite and Hera in a deep conversation about which shade went better with Persephone's eyes and Athena drawing out battle plans on a table in the corner, all of them were twelve feet tall.

"Hello?" Percy said a little to quiet, so no one heard him. Nobody even noticed the doors had opened.

Just then Hermes appeared in front of them.

"Hello Per-" He cut himself off looking to Percy's right .

"Annabeth? Is that you?" He said shrinking down to human size.

"Annabeth?" Athena jumped up and ran over to where we were standing. She was about to squish us, her still being twelve feet tall, but she shrunk just in time to grab Annabeth in a hug.

"Mom…can't….breath" Annabeth chocked out as all the other gods and goddesses surrounded us.

"Oh sorry." Athena said pulling away from Annabeth.

"Where you been dear?" She asked looking at her daughter.

"Well…." Annabeth started. "It's kinda a long story."

"Were all ears" Poseidon said as he scooted up a chair.

"Everyone Gather round" Apollo started, oh gods. Apollo and his Haikus.

"Annabeth has a story to tell, Take it away dear" He finished as Annabeth told the gods about her story.

* * *

"Oh, when I find whoever kidnapped you, I swear they will wish they had never been born" Athena thundered.

"Well yeah, that pretty much sums it up" Annabeth said as Zeus and Hermes were trying to stop Athena from destroying New York.

"Percy! How could you come here with her? You in love with my daughter!" Aphrodite yelled at him.

"Well… I really love Annabeth. I mean you should know that. You told me when I was 14!" He said shying away from the goddess of love.

"Well that was before you proposed to my daughter!" She yelled as she ran out of the throne room.

"don't worry, she's just PMSing" Apollo said clearly amused with the whole situation.

"I didn't know goddesses had those…"Annabeth said trying not to laugh.

"Well, that your mother has chilled we'd like to ask you something Annabeth!" Poseidon said.

"Yes?" Annabeth said, clearly excited.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd like your job-"Athena started, but was immediately cut off by Annabeth.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I accept!" She said jumping up and down.

"Good, I have Daedalus's laptop waiting for you." Athena said handing her daughter the laptop. Annabeths eyes sparkled when she held it.

"Shall I see you here tomorrow?" Athena asked, snapping Annabeth back to reality.

"Of course!" She said hugging her mother again.

As her mother and her began a discussion about what would have to be done to return Olympus to it's former greatness. Percy's phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Percy!" Grover yelled from the other end. Grover, just the guy he wanted to talk to.

"Grover! You will not believe who showed up!" He said back.

"Wait! I heard Annabeth is back! Is that true??" Grover said back, rather loudly.

"Ugh.. Yeah. Who told you?" Percy said confused. He hadn't told that many people.

"Well, Travis told Conner, who called up Kati, who's at camp, and she told Juniper then Juniper called me." Grover explained.

"Oh. Yeah she is!" He said.

"I have to see you guys!" He said excitedly.

"Dinner tonight? My house. Wait no. Shit. Grover?" He asked.

"What's wrong man?" Grover said worried.

"Stacie owns the house. Which means she'll kick me out of her house once she finds out about Annabeth. Which means I'll be homeless!' Percy said.

"Annabeths an architect" Grover said calmly.

"Yeah, but you can't just build a house that fast" Percy said starting to panic.

"You'll figure it out." Grover said reassuringly.

"Right," Percy said starting to hyperventilate.

"Son? Is something wrong?" Poseidon said tapping Percy's shoulder.

"Hey, Grover I'll call you back. K?" He said.

"Yeah, say hi to Annabeth for me!" He said as Percy hung up.

"Well yeah, ya see… Stacie's dad owns the house we've been living in." Percy said.

"Well, that's no problem. You and Annabeth will just have to live up here on Olympus. That way Annabeth can be closer to her job!" Percy's dad said smiling.

"You would do that for me?!" Percy said looking up at his dad.

"Of course, you saved the world!" He said.

"Thanks dad, you're the best." Percy said.

"Yes, I am aren't I?" Poseidon said walking away.

Suddenly, Percy's pocket vibrated. He pulled out his phone. It was a text from Stacie.

_Percy! Where the hell are you? I haven't seen you all day! _

**I'll be back soon. **He texted back.

Then his phone rang, again. Wasn't he popular today?

"Hello?" He said picking up the phone.

"Percy! Why didn't you tell me Annabeth was back!!" His moms voice blared from the other end.

"Well, Andy said you were sleeping with Brea. I didn't want to wake you guys!" He said.

"Oh Percy! This is the kind of stuff your aloud to wake me up for!" She said back.

"Well… Annabeth wanted to see her mom" He said defensivly.

"Well you are going to stop by and see me won't you? Andy won't stop talking about her!" She said.

"Of course we will" Percy said back.

"Oh, I'll see you later I think Brea woke up." She said.

"Okay, bye mom!" He said as she hung up on him.

"Percy are you ready to go?" Annabeth said walking up to him.

"Yeah, my moms freaking out that she didn't get to see you, and Andy won't stop talking about you." He said taking her hand.

"Well, you've got some competition don't you?" She said smiling.

"Let's go Wise girl." He said waving bye to dad and the others.

"Right behind you Seaweed Brain" She said as they stepped in the elevator.

**So did you like it?? Well you better review and tell me! Or else you don't get the next chapter. Mwahahaha!! But seriously. You better update. Or I'll sick my little brother on you! And he gave me a bloody nose, which still hurts. So review!! **


	9. Stacie the horrible

**I just got back from a carnival at my school with a bunch of screaming little kids, my head is now pounding, and the Excedrin (what ache?? The one pounding in my head annoying **

**man from the Excedrin commercial!) I took five minutes ago hasn't kicked in yet. So what better way to calm down then PJO?? I think none ;) oh. And I know this is a really short **

**chapter. So please don't leave reviews that say "Really short chapter!" **

They drove back into the drive way where they had been an hour ago. The door burst open and out ran Andy as his mom tagged along holding a little girl, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Annabeth!" Andy yelled as Annabeth got out of he car. He jumped into her arms.

"Annabeth!" Sally said walking as fast as she could with Brea in her arms.

"Mrs. Jackson! Oh, it's so good to see you!" She said setting Andy down who grabbed her leg.

"Oh, it's so good to have you back!" She said hugging Annabeth, careful not to squish Brea in the process.

"Well, come in you two!" She said they all walked towards the house.

Once they were inside they all sat in the living room, Percy next to Annabeth, who was holding Brea. Andy, who was extremely angry that Annabeth was paying more attention to his little

sister, had sulked to the corner, playing with his play dough.

"Ok, so you must tell me all that happened! Where were you for five years?!" Sally asked coming back in with snacks and water.

"Well…" Annabeth said as she started for the third time.

* * *

"Oh! How awful! Well were just happy your back! Percy's missed you so much dear." She said looking at her son who was in the corner playing with Andy and his Legos.

"I've missed him too" She said eating the last cracker.

"Percy? Have you told Stacie yet?" His mother said looking over at him.

"Well… not yet… but I will!" He said unsurely.

"You better mister. I haven't liked her from the start. She just uses you! But now that Annabeth is back, everything will be wonderful!" Sally said as Annabeth blushed.

* * *

"Erik!! You have to go. Percy's on his way home!" Stacie yelled as she set down her phone.

"Oh, come on. I just got here!" The blond man who had just got done kissing her said.

"I'll call you next time he's gone. But he has a surprise for me!!" She said smiling.

"Oh, all right." He said putting his shirt back on.

"Now hurry up! Go!" She said as he walked out the door. She slammed it behind him and walked into the bathroom, to redo her hair. It somehow always got messy when Erik came over.

**Ok so I know this chapter is like really short. But I just felt I should end it there! I'm writing the next one right now. So if it's not up tonight it will be by tomorrow!! Remember. I'm **

**not stupid, I know this chapter is short. So don't review telling me it is!! **


	10. To myself

**Yay! Next chapter! (I don't own PJO.)**

"Annabeth! Are you leaving?" Andy asked as her and Percy stepped out the door.

"I have to Andy, but I'll be sure to come and visit!" She said giving him a big hug.

"Good bye you two!" Sally called from the door step as Percy and Annbeth got into the car.

"Ok, I am ready to tell her" Percy said taking the wheel and backing out of the driveway.

"I'll be sure to have 911 ready in case anything happens!" Annabeth said smiling.

"Do you think she'll be that mad?" Percy said getting nervous.

"Well, she is a daughter of Aphrodite. They get mad over pretty much everything." She said grabbing a piece of gum from the glove compartment.

"Right," He said trying to breath.

"It'll be ok Perce, She can't really kill you. Unless you told her where the spot is." She said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nope, you are the only person on the planet that knows." He said smiling.

"Good." Annabeth said as she leaned back and enjoyed the ride to the house.

* * *

"Stacie?" Percy said as he and Annabeth walked into the house.

"Oh Percy! What is it? What's the surprise?" She asked running up to him and hugging him.

"Well…. Her she is!" He said nervously gesturing to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled, Stacie glared at her.

"Percy? Could I talk to you a minute? Alone?" she motioned towards the den only to look back over her shoulder to give Annabeth a 'Haha, I got him and you didn't' look. Annabeth simply

just smiled back, purely because she knew the truth.

Annabeth walked into the living room. She was looking around, you could defiantly tell Stacie had decorated because the only piece of art Annabeth would ever even consider putting in

her house was Andy Warhol's painting of Marilyn Monroe.

She walked over to the shelf where all the pictures were, she saw ones of Percy and Grover, or Percy and Nico, even Percy And Thalia. There were ones of Stacie and her friends and ones

of Stacie and Percy. Sadly, she noticed, there were none of her. Then She looked over to the table.

Laying on the oak table was a picture of her and Percy. Her head in the crook of his neck. But the glass was shattered.

Although the glass was broken. It sparked so many good memories of her and Percy. She walked back over to the couch and let a tear fall down her cheek. She had missed five years of

them together.

Suddenly, Stacies voice got louder.

"You let her sleep here?!" She yelled.

"Well, I couldn't very well just leave her outside last night could I?" Percy yelled back.

"You could have gotten her a hotel room or something!" Stacie yelled back even louder then before.

"Stacie! When will you get it?" Percy yelled back.

"Get what Percy?! Your marrying me. Yet you slept with her last night?" She yelled.

"I didn't sleep with her!" He said trying to get Stacie to lower her voice.

"Percy, you know what I mean" She said, annoyed that he was so annoying. "But why did you let her sleep in our house?"

"Because Stacie! I don't love you the way I love her! When you walk into a room it doesn't really make a difference. When she does? It's makes the room brighter and gives me butterflies.

When you touch me or hold my hand, nothing. When she does? I get goose bumps all up my arms. When I talk to her I get all choked up because I'm afraid I'll say something stupid. I

never do that in front of you." he said quieting down

"Obviously" She murmured under her breath.

"When you kiss me, it's just kind of a blank. But when she kisses me? It makes me feel like I'm flying" He said quieter, like just thinking about it made him calm.

"Percy! I cannot believe you! Wait till I tell my mom!" She yelled.

"She already knows." He said smugly.

"Well.." She said, but she couldn't think of anything that could get him back at this point. He loved Annabeth, That was that.

"Well in that case you can get out of my house!" She yelled.

"Gladly" He said walking out of the den, Stacie hot on his trail.

"Come on Annbeth, let's go." He said grabbing her hand as she sat up. "Stacie I'll be here tomorrow to get all my things."

"Just leave!" She yelled as she wrenched open the door. Her finger already on Eriks speed dial number.

"Oh. Before I leave? I'll be needing that." He said pointing to Stacie's ring finger.

"Fine" She said pulling it off and handing it to him.

They walked out the door as Stacie watched them angrily, if looks could kill? They would defiantly be dead. Annabeth just smiled as she walked by and grabbed Percy's arm.

"Bye Stacie!" Annabeth waved out the window of the car, she finally had everything she needed. Percy Jackson. All to herself.

**Yay!! Go Annabeth =DD So I'm sad =( its almost the end of my amazing story!! But I might write a sequel.. And I'm defiantly writing more stories!! So Two or three more chapters **

**left!! You still have to review! Or I'll… oh something bad. I'm to tired to think of a good threat right now. **


	11. The only one I ever wanted

**Hello all you wonderful people!! So I'm almost done with this story…. I think this might be the last cheater… But I'm writing a new story called "What I'm looking for" Read it. Love it. Live it. **

**Love, Me 3 **

Annabeth looked over at Percy as he drove through New york.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see" He said smiling.

"Ok…" She said, wondering what that smile was for.

"Are you happy?" He looked over and asked seriously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, shocked. She couldn't be happier.

"Well, you've been through so much." He said stopping at the red light.

"But it's all ok now" She said taking his hand as they drove towards Central Park.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Annabeth as they got out of the car.

"Let's take a walk" He said taking her hand.

"Ok" she said as they walked into Central Park. She looked up at the stars, which she couldn't see because of the city lights. All except for one constellation, that shone bright.

"I can see Zoe" She said looking up.

"She's the only constellation you can ever see here" He said leading her over to a quieter part of the park. The more they walked the less and less people they saw.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked as they walked into a dark part of the park, the only light the moon and Zoe.

"Yes?" She asked, adjusting to the dark. Suddenly everything became brighter. Orbs of glowing water danced around of them, lighting up Percy's sea green eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" She said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Anything" She said still marveling at the orbs that were bobbing around their heads.

"Well… I don't really know how to ask this, so I'll just come right out with it." He said, Annabeth looked at him now. He looked nervous. 'What would make him this nervous?' she thought.

Then It clicked.

'Is this really happening?' a voice said in the back of her head.

Percy knelt down on one knee.

'Yes it is' She whispered back to herself.

"Annabeth Chase. Will you marry me?" He asked her.

Her eyes widened, and started swimming around the edges with tears. She already knew the answer, after five years without him. Could she really stand another minute apart?

"Of course!" She said throwing her arms around him neck and kissing him.

She looked back to see a huge smile on his face. Which just made hers bigger.

She held her hand out to him, and he slipped a ring she had never seen on to her fingers.

It was beautiful;, a sliver band with a diamond, unlike Stacies which was a pink diamond.

"Percy. It's beautiful. But where did you get it?" She asked.

"I've had it. I was going to use it five years ago." He said, smiling.

Annabeth smiled and bent up to kiss him again as they walked out of the dark into the hustle and bustle of the city.

* * *

They walked out of the elevator into Olympus.

"Are you ready to tell your dad?" Annabeth asked, her arm around Percy's back.

"I'm more scared of telling your mom" He said.

"Me too" She said laughing.

They walked into the throne room. Apollo was blaring "Follow me down" by 3oh!3 on his ipod, Hermes was talking to Hestia by the hearth, Zeus and Athena were going over blueprints for something, Poseidon and Hades were in the corner playing guitar hero, And Artemis was talking with all her hunters.

"Hello?" Percy said, this time loud enough that most of the 12 foot tall god's and goddesses could hear him.

They all turned around, most of them shrunk, except for Poseidon and Hades who were immersed in their game.

Suddenly Annabeth saw something running at her, and then she fell.

"Annabeth!" The person on top of her yelled.

"Thalia?" She asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah!" She yelled back. "I can't believe your back!"

Percy looked down at the girls, smiling.

"Oh, one minute Thal's we have to tell you something." She said as they got off the floor.

Annabeth took Percy's hand as Thalia backedd up with the hunters.

"Everyone, we have something to tell you" Percy said.

He looked over at Annabeth who smiled back.

"Were getting married" Percy said, trying to be confident. But in front of some of the most powerful beings in the world? Not the easiest thing to do.

**Haha I lied to you all. This isn't the last chapter!! I'll post the next one. Which will be the last one soon!!! **

**Love you all 3 **


	12. Happily Ever After

**Ok, I'm not trying to make you all cry… but this is the last chapter =( BUT!!! I'm writing another fanfic called what I'm waiting for, and a sequel to this one called.. Happiness is Free. Isn't it a cute title?? Well here goes the end of the story. Hope you all liked it as much as I did.**

Percy stared out as he waited on all their reactions, Thaila was the first. Her face broke into a huge smile as she ran up and Annbeth fell, again, taking Percy with her. Poseidon was happy, as far he could tell. Aphrodite was standing in indecision, trying to decide if she was happy that he and Annabeth had finally made it, or mad that he was no longer going out with her daughter, Hermes was smiling with Hestia as they both gave them 'thumbs up', Zues was smiling a little, but the look on his face told that he thought he defiantly had much better things to do, Apollo still hadn't heard anything because his Ipod (which was now playing La la la by LMFAO) was so loud, Hades was trying to resume the game they had paused without Poseidon knowing, when Percy looked at him he smiled and dropped the controller. Percy finally looked over to the person he wanted last to see, Athena.

He turned my head in her direction, slowly as possible. He looked at her ready to get the death glare. But oddly enough? She was smiling.

"Oh. Congratulations!" Poseidon said coming up to hug the two of them as they got off the floor.

"Thank you dad" Percy said. The various Gods and Goddesses came up to them to congratulate them. Even Aphrodite made up her mind she was happy.

"I'm so happy for you two! When will the wedding be?" She asked excitedly. Percy and Annbeth looked at her confused.

"You mean your not mad?" Percy asked.

"Oh no, she's my daughter! She'll find someone better!" She said hugging me enthusiastically.

"Thanks…?" Percy said warily. She skipped off like nothing had happened.

The last person to come was Athena.

"Mother" Annabeth said stepping up to her.

"I'm so happy for you Annabeth" She said hugging her daughter.

"Really?" Annabeth asked, stepping back.

"Oh, I always knew I couldn't stop this. But I swear on the river Styx, if you ever do anything to my daughter Perseus Jackson, not even your father will be able to help you" She said glaring at Percy.

"Yes mam" He muttered.

"Well then let the party begin!" Apollo yelled from the background. He still had no idea what the party was for, but any party was good enough for him.

Dionysus snapped his fingers and streamers flew down from the ceiling, food platters showed up, overflowing with food. Apollo pumped up the music, and by this time most of the other Gods and Goddesses had showed up. Many of the minor godlings and the few demigods on Olympus came over and joined the party. People were yelling from every direction and a big banner flew across the entry way that read "Congratulations Percy and Annabeth!"

* * *

Now the partys the gods throw are the ones that you dance and eat and party untill you pretty much fall on the floor from exhaustion, and even then you keep going. Around three in the morning Percy and Annabeth couldn't move another muscle.

"Ready to go?" He said walking up taking her hand.

"Absolutely" She said exhausted.

They walked to the house Hestia said would be theirs, it was one of the buildings Anabeth had made. It made sense, Percys dad had said "We had to move a few people out, but this was the only house for you two".

"It's my house!" She yelled running up to the door.

"It's beautiful" He said picking her up and opening the door. She smiled and looked into his eyes as they walked in.

Percy flicked the lights on and dropped Annabeth on the couch in the living room to turn the rest on, when he came back she was passed out.

"Annabeth?" He said shaking her.

"hmm?" she said turning.

"Let's go upstairs" He said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Carry me" She said sleepily.

"Gladly" he whispered into her ear.

He carried her upstairs into the light blue bedroom, through the window you could see the throne room still blaring music and lights. The gods could party, even when the guests of honor left.

Annabeth walked into closet where clothes had already been stashed. Her and Percy changed into PJ's and crawled into bed.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" He asked turning over to her.

"We never answered Aphrodite's question." She said.

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"When will our wedding be?" She asked, her voice drifting away.

"Summer" He said taking her in his arms.

"Summer?" She asked.

"Summer, so it can be on the beach" He said.

"Sounds good" She said, closing her eyes.

"Good night Wise girl" He said kissing her head.

"Goodnight Seaweed brain" She said cuddling up to him and falling asleep.

Percy followed, he didn't dream that night. He didn't have anything to dream for. He already had everything he ever wanted.

**FLUFF!! Haha I like the end =D Hope you looovveed the story!! You still have to review!! And read my other stories!! Yay for the end of my first fanfic!!! **

**Love always….**

**Francieska **


End file.
